


Fences are More of a Guideline

by babybirdblues



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Always, But mostly fluff, Oops, So yeah, also I abuse tags, and cute awkward babies, because, but it's going to be mostly fluff, but still AU, not totally, the AU you didn't know you needed, there needs to be more fluff, with some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Scott is Stiles' best friend.  There is no way that he's going to let stupid rules - well they're not really stupid per say, but stupid enough - keep him from helping his best friend and keeping him sane.  Now, they'll be good as long as they can keep from getting caught.  Because he's pretty sure that if they do get caught they'll either be locked up or killed.  Neither seem like they'd be any fun.  Would definitely cut into his plans to woo Lydia and maybe Danny.  Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fences are More of a Guideline

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that starts just before the fire. The Hales are alive and bamf with a huge pack and no one messes with them except maybe the Argents because Gerard is still an asshole. Will be posted on tumblr eventually as well.

They're meeting up in No Man's Land - well it's actually called the Neutral Zone but NML is way better - and they really shouldn't be.  Because this is a horrible idea.  Stiles knows it is...but Scott is his best friend.  Always will be.  If Stiles can help him, well, who cares about some stupid rules?

"You should.  Your dad's sheriff man."

Oh, he said that out loud.  Stiles would have had to because as much as he loves Scott, well, Scott's not the brightest.  At all.  "I know Scott.  But, I can't abandon you dude.  It's not like we're doing anything really wrong.  Like we don't meet for a week around the full moon.  So...we're being careful."

Scott looks at him unsure, but when Stiles grins Scott does too.  "Thanks man."

"No problem.  I'm the best friend you'll ever have."

Scott snorts and lightly pushes him.  "Yeah, yeah.  Now I should head back.  They'll take away mom's visitations if I'm gone for too long."

He watches Scott leave - sad and hurting - and hates Kate fucking Argent so very much for causing this.  Hates the separation between the two halves of Beacon Hills and he definitely hates the stupid rival alpha to the Hales that bit Scott.

Stiles waits until he's sure Scott's long gone - for a werewolf, Scott's not quiet at all - before he lets his shoulders slump.  Another day of leaving his best friend behind and heading back to a town that's always tense.  Something has to change: the sooner the better.

\---

It takes him an hour to navigate the roads back home.  At first it's easy, but when he gets into the more heavily populated areas.  Well, that's when it gets tricky.  He has to avoid certain people while being nice and stopping for others.  The downfalls of being the Sheriff's son...but mostly it's okay.

Except the surprises - like the shiny, new, black SUV parked beside his dad's cruiser.  It's odd - no one in Beacon Hills has a car that fancy.  Well, maybe in the other half...like the Hales.  Stiles is pretty sure he's seen one of them driving around in a fancy black Camero.

Anyways, black SUV beside dad's cruiser.  Issue at hand.  Stiles can focus.  Probably.

"Hey daddy-o!  Pops.  Anyone home?"  He grins when he hears his father sigh.

"Yes Stiles.  I'm home; calm down."

"No can do pops.  People to see, places to be, hoards to kill, raids to be executed and holy shit-"

"Swear jar.  Also..." his father looks tense.  Hell, Stiles would be too.  Because there is a Hunter in their living room - "Stiles, meet Chris Argent." - Kate fucking Argent's older brother no less.

"Hello someone who my father dearest might be selling me to," Argent looks gobsmacked but Stiles keeps on plowing forwards.  "Though really, you don't want to buy me.  I'm annoying and talk way to much - it's a physical issue.  I cannot stop talking once I stop.  I also have distraction issues.  There are few exceptions but those include Lydia Martin being - and you don't want to know what they are.  Probably.  Anyways, I'm Stiles.  By the way it's nice to meet you but would be even nicer had I had some warning.  Because I'm not sure you aren't going to Bad Touch me as soon as dad's back is turned.  Also, even nicer if I am not to become a nubile boy slave."

Stiles would say more he really would.  But, his dad is banging his head off the table.  Argent looks about ready to take the gun - oh it's a Glock if Stiles is right - off of his side and put it against his temple.  Or mouth.  Stiles can't quite decide.

So, Stiles does the only thing he can at this exact moment.  "What's for dinner?"

\---

Dinner is awkward.  Very awkward and it has nothing to do with the fact that there's a Hunter in their house...okay yes it does.

Argent is tense and not talking.  Also, it's not Stiles' fault because he's giving Argent and his dad ample time to contribute.  But they don't.  So too bad, they can listen to Stiles talk.  It's not that bad anyways.  He's only had one Adderall today.  That's good.  Normally he's on like four or five - he knows it's an overdose but those times he needs it.

So yeah, not Stiles' fault.  He knows his dad's enjoying the chatter though.  He can tell by the way his shoulders relax and his eyes crinkle at the corners.  A knock echoes through the kitchen.

"-and I'll get that."

Truthfully, Stiles is glad to escape from the kitchen.  He so does not do well with Hunters.  Not after that whole mess with Kate and the Hales and his mom.  His beautiful, loving mom who - okay bad train of thoughts.  Bad train of thoughts.  Answer the door.

"Grata ad domum Stili- Ms. McCall."

She smiles wearily at him, even though he's totally gaping at her with his mouth open.  "Hello Stiles.  Andy busy?"

"Uh," he really is with Argent in the kitchen and all.  But this is Scott's mom.  Stiles' second mom.  "Nope.  We're just having dinner and about to kick out the Hunter in our kitchen because he's skivvy man.  I think dad is gonna sell me to him.  Can you buy me instead?  I mean, I know you don't want me to be you nubile boy slave and all-"

Melissa starts to laugh then.  "No.  If I were to want a nubile boy slave I'd ask for Danny."

Stiles' jaw drops.  Because Melissa doesn't normally joke back with him, not since Scott got bit.  But this is totally cool.  Hurrying to follow her - and tripping over his own feet - he continues the conversation as loudly as possibly.  "I don't know.  Danny isn't exactly helpful in that aspect.  I keep asking him if gay guys think I'm attractive but he won't answer me."

"That's a shame."

"I know right?"

Argent is glaring at him.  But really, Stiles could care less right now.  His priority is to keep the smile on Melissa's face.  There's precious little anymore that makes her smile.  Stiles hates it.  Hates Kate Argent and the way she caused all of this.

"Have you managed to woo Lydia with your manly wiles yet?"

Stiles pouts.  "Now you're just making fun of me.  Father mine!"  He turns to his dad but his dad only laughs, winking at Melissa.

"He hasn't yet Mel.  At least not with the way he keeps moaning about how she's been ignoring him."

"Traitor."

Andy ruffles his hair, pulling Melissa into a quick hug.  "You willing to put up with us for the night?"  A soft sound escapes her and she nods - they both pretend to not see the tears in her eyes.  "Thanks Andy.  I just, don't want to be alone tonight you know?"

They don't get a chance to reply.  Because Argent, asshole that he is, interrupts scowling like he has been all night.  "As _heartwarming_ -" he's sneering and Stiles feels like taking his fork to his eyes.  "as this is, we have business to discuss."

Stiles glowers.  He really, really wants to fight the guy - except he's pretty sure that's his family's courting ritual.  Like, you fight them you're a potential mate.  They'll kidnap you and it'll just be all Stockholm after that.  Speaking of - not that he'd ever try it - he's pretty sure Lydia would never become a victim to Stockholm.  Hell, she'd probably manage to turn it around and get her abductor Stockholm-ed to her.  She's just perfect that way.  Much like Danny.

Anyways.  Keeping Melissa smiling.  Getting away from Asshole.  "Right.  Okay.  Let's go rent a few movies Ms. McCall!  I say we rent Star Wars-"  Both his dad and Melissa let out a loud no.  Really, that's no fun.  No fun at all.  "You guys are no fun.  Star Wars is a classic.  We can rent Bat-"

"Stiles," Melissa looks exasperated, but it's a fond exasperation.  "I get to pick the movie.  We're going to be watching Moonstruck and Gone with the Wind."

Andy's groan echoes Stiles'.  "If only to keep the fair lady happy.  But I warn you this is my protest.  I'll probably fall asleep.  Sleep is good.  My bed is so comfortable.  Did I tell you I got a new hoodie?  It's like...made of babies or something it's so soft."  They head out the door to Argent's displeased tones.  Stiles doesn't care though.  He really doesn't.

\---

Argent is gone when they get home, which is a really good thing.  Stiles was actually really creeped out by him.  Like, someone standing over you when you sleep creeped out.  He really hopes no one stands over him when he sleeps.  Considering the last few nights he's been sleeping naked because of the heat - that would be so awkward.  Like when his dad walked in just as Stiles was rolling onto the floor from bed.  He's pretty sure his dad hasn't wanted to see that much of him since Stiles was like four.

Truthfully, the only people to see him anywhere near naked now is the lacrosse team and sometimes Lydia when she bullies him into trying on clothing for her.  Now that Scott and Jackson are go- now that Scott and Jackson are living and going to school in the other half of Beacon Hills Lydia and Danny have attached themselves to Stiles.  It's okay.  He's pretty sure it's out of pity.  Like Coach rescuing him from detention with Mr. Harris.  Mr. Harris is a cruel, cruel man who hates him.  Stiles has no idea why.

Okay so he may have done some things to Mr. Harris' car and gotten Danny's help with hacking his computer.  But hey, he was an asshole _before_ all that.  So-  "Oh my god.  Do we have to watch them do this?  This is like watching the kids at Lydia's party dry humping.  But it's old people."

Andy and Melissa laugh as Stiles tries to cover his eyes.  It's totally in vain because he's pinned between the two of them.  "You two are evil.  Evil I say."

They keep laughing and that's okay.  Because Stiles is just glad they're here together and somewhat happy.  They're not out drinking or overworking themselves.  Like they used to.  Before.  That's one of the good things.  The Hales laid down that law.  Talked to his dad about it.  If someone was self-destructing, whether it be wolf or human, the Hunters would have to let them have family around.  Melissa gets visits now.  She never did before.

Stiles wishes the official visits extended to him as well.  But, well he kind of likes sneaking out into NML.  It's just the two of them there.  They don't have to worry about anyone watching too closely.  He and Scott can just be Stiles and Scott.  No one else.

They just have to be sure they don't get caught.  They're pros at it though.  So, Stiles highly doubts they will.  If they do, well, they'll deal with it.

Speaking of dealing - "UP AND AT 'EM.  LET'S GET YOU GEEZERS IN BED.  NO SLEEPING ON THE COUCH."  He cackles a bit and jumps out the way when Melissa makes an aborted lunge for him and his dad falls off the couch with a shriek.  It wasn't very manly.  "Dad, I didn't know you could reach that octave."

They chase him upstairs and into his room.  It's slightly terrifying.  But, they don't enter his room, they separate into Andy's and the guest room.  The guest room is actually Melissa's.  Has been for a long time.  Since before his mom passed away.  They were good friends.  Stiles kind of wishes she was here too.  It'd be easier to deal with it all, knowing she was there.  She always knew what to do.

But she isn't.  So Stiles crawls into bed ready for a night of nightmares and thoughts that never stop.

\---

_"The annual Mixing Festival is up and coming.  Remember to fill in your paperwork; maybe this year you'll be one of the lucky hundred that get chosen to go meet the Hales and their pa-"_

The noise from downstairs pauses as Stiles falls out of bed with a thunk.  He probably should change his alarm to ring instead of radio.  Because the radio sucks and tells naught but lies.  Well, okay he's exaggerating a little but he's allowed to.  It's an evil time in the morning.  But Lydia wanted him over today and even without his crush on her, it's nearly impossible to deny Lydia Martin.  Unless you feel very safe and don't mind losing your balls.

Stiles really likes his.  So, he's up at six.  Ungodly hour.

He eats breakfast - which Melissa made for them, thank god she's become a better cook - and gets dressed in record time.  Lydia will be so proud; he's there before the set time of seven in the morning.  He hopes Danny's there, if only to have someone else that Lydia can make suffer.

What he didn't expect was entering the living room to find Lydia talking to another girl - one he doesn't know.  Lydia smiles up at him.  Really, she's perfect and gorgeous and Stiles could write sonnets about her all day long.  "Stiles.  I want you to meet Allison Argent."

Well.

Shit.


End file.
